Crucify My Love
by AngelRavenDove
Summary: Sit in on the interesting thoughts from a Slytherin to a Gryfindor. My spelling can be bad! More suprising than you may think!


Crucify My Love

Song by X-Japan

Watch it here: .com/watch?v=QELIi9TM7tw

I don't own HP or X-Japan. I own the horribly warped plot, that is all.

Right about 2 years after the WWW…

I was right. I hated being right some times. I look at that four-eyed idiot and his fire crotch girlfriend. Merlin, have I ever had more of a reason to puke?! I wanted to walk over to that idiotic male and AK his she-weasel toy. That is all she was to me anyways, a loose piece of ass. Wonder if Saint Potter knew that? That Ginerva Weasely was a whore to Draconis Malfoy? I think he would explode into pretty little green eyed pieces!

Now, I sound jealous but I am not. Potter and I had a fun fling when we had the chance and that was it. I became intent to hurt his precious little feelings. Fun things happen when you accidentally place a misdiagnosis charm attuned for a certain problem known as "Pregnancy" on her mug and slipped her and the Irish drunk a confundus potion created by yours truly into their drinks. Good times roll for Slytherin and shit hits the fan for the Gryffindor goody-goodies.

Now, back to this fling… I won't lie…maybe…but it was truly fun. Who knew the WW savior was happily bisexual and had his eyes set on the Prince of Darkness… yours truly again. It started when I was out doing rounds since I can do that…Head Boy! I passed by this room that hadn't been used in hundreds of years. Yet, there was a haunting/ melancholy sounding piano playing and whoever it was was good but wasn't coming out of this encounter unscathed.

I placed a notice-me-not charm on my body and silencing spell on my feet. To my intrigued surprise, it was Harry Potter sitting there with feminine fingers gliding over the ebony and bone keys. His verdant gaze was no more due to the long black locks of hair blocking his eyes from the grief of the world. No shirt and just a pair of black pants on; he looked like the perfect meal. I conjured a chair and listened to his playing for another twenty minutes.

He stopped and looked over at me with stony confusion in his blessed orbs and weariness in his frame.

"What now, Malfoy? I know you don't want to hear me play so get on with assigning the detention from hell that I know you're itching to do." He said not even letting his expression change. This Potter was different from the one I had been used to.

"Who said anything about detention? I thought you wanted me?" I said with a soft smirk playing on my lips and he remained unchanged.

"No matter how much I want you, I can't have you and won't have you so why not abandon these pleasantries so that I can figure out what this song is missing." He said with out looking me in the eye. I looked shocked for only a second before I schooled my features into the same mask of indifference that had been installed in me for many a years before.

I conjured a chair and sat down like an aristocrat should. His body was bronze and lean with muscle. Quidditch and manual labor must do something for a body to look like a work of art so, I continued to stare.

I continued to watch him as he played a different tune.

"_Crucify my love  
If my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
If it sets me free  
Never know Never trust  
"That love should see a color"  
Crucify my love  
If it should be that way_

_Swing the heartache  
Feel it inside out  
When the wind cries  
I'll say good-by  
Tried to learn Tried to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Where's the answer  
Is this forever_

Like a river flowing to the sea  
You'll be miles away, and Iwill know  
I know I can deal with the pain  
No reason to cry

Crucify my love  
If my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
If it sets me free  
Never know Never trust  
"That love should see a color"  
Crucify my love  
If it should be that way

'Til the loneliness shadows the sky  
I'll be sailing down and I will know  
I know I can clear clouds away  
Oh Is it a crime to love

Swing the heartache  
Feel it inside out  
When the wind cries  
I'll say good-by  
Tried to learn Tried to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Where's the answer  
Is this forever

If my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
If it sets me free  
Never know Never trust  
"That love should see a color"  
Crucify my love  
If it should be that way"

His fingers glided lightly over the keys and his head dropped back to his neck softly. I had never heard him sing. It was more heartbreaking than when my own mum would sing. I loved when she would sing a lullaby when I was little. I would cuddle close to her and fall asleep to her soft, sweet scent and charming soprano. This voice, this voice is like a million butterflies dancing across the wind during the summer months. Soft yet powerful; commanding yet pleading. It was the perfect balance for him. No errors in that flawless tone. It made a Malfoy cry.

He looked at me again and I lost my composure. I walked over to him and kissed him soundlessly on the lips. I watched the emeralds close in contentment and I let a tiny groan flee my currently occupied lips. No one has invoked this sound of want from my soul ever. I found my calling and it was with him in my arms. I finally got a taste of heaven and I was going to do anything and everything to keep this treasure with me.

Harry pulled back to look me in the eyes again.

"Don't you dare fuck with my emotions you egotistically sick asshole." He said it so calmly but you could see the fire in his orbs as he spoke. I caressed cheeks softly and gave him a real smile. I only could whisper one word to him and I'm almost sure he thought he missed it.

"Mine…"

That night we kissed and kissed till we ran out of air in our lungs and had to stop for more. We stroked each others arousals as if we were worshiping an idol. But when it came time to make love, I took over. My lips ran a path from his sharp collarbone to his nipples where I lavished each one in direct attention. The soft mewls of pleasure guided me from many thoughts as the sound rendered me thoughtless. I felt his arousal press into my lower stomach. I looked into his eyes to see that beryl gaze was again covered, not by his hair but his delicate eyelids. The flocculent (supple) lips were parted with raspy, groans fleeing the sweet orifice in delight. Large beads of sweat slid across his brow. He was truly a sight to behold. Looking down, I noticed that his arousal was as large as mine; every bit of nine inches. I blew a cool stream of air over the tip and was rewarded by the same eyes that had once looked at me in loathing, look at me in bewilderment! Beryl now shaded to forest green, looked on in amazement as I let my tongue slip out to taste the clear bead at his tip.

"Draco…" was his only response as I kept on tasting the sweet beads. Deciding that I had tortured him enough, my mouth descended on his erection like suction pump over a cylinder of water.

"DRACO! Aaaahhh…. Please!"

He moaned and I took pride in knowing that only I knew what drove him to seek pleasure in this mouth. I felt him pulsing in my cavern and I swallowed around his corona suddenly and I was again rewarded. This time, by a thick stream of bittersweet fluid with a hint of treacle tart.

Harry sat there eyes dazed and I thought it was time for me to make a move. I gathered him in my arms and sat on the piano bench, placing him in my lap. His eyes searched mine out and in that moment, I knew that I was going to claim him in one of the oldest ways in the world. I was going to make love to this beautiful demi-god.

Shifting him ever so slowly, I let my left index finger probe his tight ring. It was pretty relaxed and I smiled. I was happy to know that I might not hurt him as bad as I had first thought. Willing lube onto my left hand took a moment but I got it. Letting the first digit feel around the area, I noticed he was a virgin. Part of me got angry. He was willing to let me hurt him instead of telling me the truth?!

"Harry, Is there something you're not telling me?" I said calmly as possible.

He looked at me with a blush and I can tell he was embarrassed at this little fact. Watching him take a slow, calming breath he said something I had not expected.

" I…um, I had..uhh… I stretched myself earlier." I thought about how tight he still was and wondered what he stretched himself with?

"What did you use Mr. Potter?" I borrowed Snape's deep tone because no one could resist its seductive qualities. I heard him take a breath and moan softly.

"Vibrator. Small, Purple, Studded vibrator." He said this in my ear as I snaked my second finger in his hole and I felt a large acorn sized bump. Smiling, I rubbed two fingers across that spot and heard the sexiest thing ever created by man or magic. His moan this time was warmed honey over homemade biscuits fresh out the oven. It was like grain alcohol soaked strawberries. It made you want to loose absolute control of your being. It was time. Lifting his hips slightly with one hand, I used the other to press my cock into his awaiting hole. Feeling him fit me like a custom tailored robe was taking more control than I thought I had to keep from having my very wicked way with him. I watched and felt him relax and he gave me a small nod. I continued and gave direct thrusts against his prostrate. The screams of pure need heightened my own arousal.

Standing up, I lifted him with me letting his bum rest gently against the key cover on the piano, I make the earth shake. Placing my left arm around his waist and my right hand around his erection, I pounded him into the piano. I wanted him to come for me. I wanted him to orgasm first. I wanted him to wake the schools with his Heavenly moans. I felt his tight ring starting to spasm and I prepared myself for the onslaught. The whole time I was claiming him; his short nails were clinging to my back, trying to get purchase from my thrusts. Then, it was all over. My name poured out his bruised lips and his from mine as I buried myself to the hilt in his cave for the last time that night. While we came down from our orgasmic high, he laughed.

"Never did I expect Draco Malfoy whore himself for Harry Potter. You're more gullible than I thought!" He said putting his clothes on. I was confused and pissed the fuck off!

"What the fuck do you mean Potter?" He looked back me with pure loathing in his eyes.

"You honestly thought I loved you? You thought I wanted you this school year? You're dumber than I had first thought! I never loved you! I wanted to humiliate you like you do the Weasely's, Hermione and any other student you have spouted off your stupid ideals to! If, I loved you, I would kill my self first than sleep with your ferret ass!" I looked on shocked. This was all a joke? This was just a well done act by what I thought was a Gryffindor? Well, he really needed to be in Slytherin for this performance. All I could do was throw my clothes on head to my common room in haste. All I could hear was his cruel laughter from behind me and I hated it. Hated myself! I came to the dorm I shared with Hermione and walked into my room.

Sitting at the desk that they provide you with, I looked at the basilisk venom coated dagger that my "loving" father got me. The Malfoy line will stop with me.

So, now you know why I'm looking at Potter like I want to puke. He was all I wanted and all I ever needed but I got more than I wanted from him in lifetimes. So now, I sit up here and watch him and sing with my mother and we wait for the day we see him again.

The end of this story. The other chapter is going to be an Alternate Ending. I am working on other stories so this is from my downtime! Thanks!

AngelRavenDove


End file.
